vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante Alighieri
Summary Dante Alighieri is the main protagonist of the 2010 third-person action adventure game Dante's Inferno, based on the 14th century poem. Having previously experienced a difficult childhood, Dante had participated in the Third Crusade in the late 12th century, committing unforgivable acts in the name of God. During a raid on Acre by the forces of the Kurdish leader Saladin, Dante was slain by an assassin and brought before Death, who condemned him to everlasting damnation in Hell with the souls he had ruined. Unable to accept such a fate, Dante challenged Death to battle, to which he was the victor. Returning home, he learned that his lover Beatrice was killed and Lucifer had taken her to Hell. Resolving to save her, Dante descended through Hell’s nine circles to save her from the devil’s clutches. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Dante Alighieri Origin: Dante’s Inferno (Video Game) Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Former Crusader, Poet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Scythe Mastery, Status Effect Inducement (Has various attacks and powers that can induce Blindness and Stun), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls, and the non-corporeal spirits of Hell), Soul Manipulation (Absorbs the souls of enemies he kills. He can covert these souls into mana for his magic-based abilities, or use them in enhance his skills. He can also absolve souls, removing sin from them), Magic, Health and Mana Absorption (Can increase his health and mana after killing enemies), Acid Manipulation with Putrid voice (Vomits deadly acid in an area around him), Attack Reflection (Retribution and the the Eyes of St. Lucia can deflect enemy projectiles), Possibly Instinctive Reaction (With Filippo's Rage, he can automatically react to attacks from enemies), Fire Manipulation (Can cause his scythe to be surrounded with fire and increase his attack damage), Ice Manipulation (Can shoot ice shards with Righteous Path), Forcefield Creation (Divine Armor forms a shield around him, and Heaven's Embrace creates a large barrier of energy), Statistics Amplification, Holy Manipulation (Can weaponize various forms of holy energy, and utilize it to smite unholy creatures, reducing them to souls), Regeneration (Mid-Low through various abilities), Energy Manipulation, Light Projection, Resistance to Acid Manipulation with Guiding Flame Attack Potency: City Block level (Caused a large explosion in his fight with Lucifer. Can fight and kill various large-sized enemies vastly taller than skyscrapers, and able to shatter large quantities of stone), his cross can negate the durability of unholy creatures Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep pace with Lucifer, who can fly out of Hell, which exists in the center of the Earth, in seconds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to outmuscle massive demons) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Can damage Lucifer with his physical blows. Can wrestle with and out-muscle enemies far larger than himself) Durability: City Block level (Was undamaged by the explosion caused by his clash with Lucifer. Can tank attacks from massive enemies such as Phlegyas, who can do this) Stamina: Very high (Able to fight his way through all of Hell’s nine circles without rest) Range: Extended melee range with Death’s Scythe, dozens of meters with magical attacks Standard Equipment: Death’s Scythe, Beatrice’s Cross, Various Relics that enhance his abilities Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant, able to use a variety of different abilities with great skill and ability to shift between them. Weaknesses: Martyrdom requires him to take some damage before he uses it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death's Scythe': A weapon which Dante stole from Death, which provided Dante with his malevolent unholy powers and most of his melee attacks. When it was upgraded enough, the scythe's blade could light itself on fire, causing more damage to enemies. The scythe was also used to punish shades and enemies and to swing on cliffs if there was nothing to hold on to. Whenever it was used to attack, it usually gave off a golden yellow color to show it's unholiness. *'Unholy Powers:' **'Lust Storm:' Dante is surrounded in a storm of dark energy that deals damage to enemies and protects him from weak projectiles while simultaneously weakening stronger ones. **'Sins of the Father:' A magic pendant protects Dante and attacks any nearby enemy. **'Suicide Fruit:' Dante slams the rotting fruit of a Suicide Tree into the ground, stunning nearby enemies. **'Putrid Voice:' Similar to the attacks of Gluttons, Dante vomits a large quantity of deadly acid in an area around him, dealing lasting damage to enemies around himself. *'Beatrice's Cross': The Cross that Beatrice gave to Dante before he left to fight in the Crusades held all of Dante's immense holy powers. All of the attacks that Dante used from it are light-blue colored, showing it's holiness. The cross attacks are long range and could hold off enemies. The cross was also used to absolve shades and enemies when it was needed. After finding all three of Beatrice's stones, the Cross could auto absolve shades. Doing so, however would not give Dante bonus souls. *'Holy Powers:' **'Divine Armor:' Instantly blinds surrounding enemies and provides protection to Dante for a short time. When active, Dante regenerates health and is highly resistant to enemy attacks. **'Martyrdom:' Dante takes some damage and causes a massive explosion of holy damage to any surrounding enemies. **'Righteous Path:' Dante dashes forward, leaving a trail of icy shards in his wake. **'Heaven's Embrace:' Dante releases crystals of energy, which explode on contact with enemies, or can be placed on the ground to form energy barriers. *'Redemption:' Dante is surrounded with a red aura, significantly increasing his attack power and speed. By using either Divine Armor or Lust Storm at the same time, Dante can increase Redemption's effectiveness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Scythe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acid Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Dante's Inferno (Video Game) Category:Tier 8 Category:Paladins Category:Knights